Simone Nesmith
Simone Nesmith'' ''is the Class President of Bellwood Middle School and a loyal friend of Gwen Tennyson and Casey Animal. She is currently member of the Hero Agents 'Overview' 'History' 'Prologue' According to Gwen, Simone is a very loyal friend among Casey Animal and Zachery Harmen, and displayed immense admiration of Gwen's strong girl characteristic, admiration that later becomes romantic affection, though no one was aware of this. When Zachery moved out of the country (in reality, he went back to Appoplexia), Simone suddenly started bullying Casey Animal without a public reason, thus it cause Gwen to treat Simone harshly and always defend Casey. ''Season 1 In ''What Little Girls Are Made Of?, Simone made her debut as she and her assistents are bullying Casey but Gwen defended her and send her assistents running after snatching their belts off, so she storm off. Afterward, Simone was confronted by Gwen and demanded to explain her reason for bullying Casey. Knowning how deep the bond between the two, Simone is unable to tell the truth, knowing she will not believed her and insisted her to talk to Casey. Simone comments that the last thing she wanted is ruining Gwen's friendship. Gwen calms down and offer her a chance to talk when she feels like it, then gave her permission to "let it out" as she leaves, which Simone done so as she got gassy under pressure. In Best Friends Forever, Simone and her friends ambushed Casey in Bellwood Park to give Casey a chance of redemption by telling Gwen the truth so they can stop bullying her for good. Casey refused and attack them, which Sabina and Angelica responded by beating her up but Casey used the Xenotrix to become Ultra-Lizard and devoured them. Simone was then presumed dead. In Betrayed, (TBA) In the end of Gwen 10 vs. Chimera, Simone was seen among the victims, Zachery, Steel and Hero Core. Chimera, stuck in the form of Harvester, decide to feast on Simone since she "learned her lesson". In Friends To The End, Hero Core stopped Harvester from feasting on Simone in turn of exposing her identity. During the battle between Hero Core and Chimera, Simone informed Hero Core that she must destroy the eggs before they hatches, which Omni had chosen Naturenova and had Zachery spank her as she synch Gwen's buttock sensitivity into the DNA so she can produce a room-sized methane blast. She later flee from the nest with Zachery and Lt. Steel before Naturenova let it rip. At the near ending, Simone stood up against Rojo and expressed her annoyance of Rojo's method to call out Hero Core. Her bravery indirectly renew Gwen's fighting spirit and was saved by XLR8 before she gets kill. Hero Core thanks her for her bravery and she's happy to see Hero Core back in action. ''Season 2 Season 3 'Appearance' Simone is about 3 years older then Gwen and Casey, thus she is beginning to develope breasts. She has raven-black hair that reaches her ears and curved upward, have brown eyes and was seen wearing a tan frilly dress and black shoes. 'Personality' Simone is the Class President so she acts like the leader, organizer and reliable, however she is also egoistic and arrogant sometime. She is very loyal to her friends but when she discovered Casey's dark secrets, she wants to spare Gwen's suffering by attempting to get Casey to give up her crazy love for animals by bullying her, though it cause cracks between her and Gwen. However, when Casey becomes Ultra-Lizard and ate her minions, she was left traumatized for days, blaming herself for everything that happens until she snapped out of it by Hero Core's plead and apologies to Chimera along with her ID revelation. She then cheered Gwen on stopping and saving Casey and even advise her to destroy the eggs before they hatch. After the Chimera Saga, Simone turn over a new leaf, befriending Gwen and the others and even told Cooper and Jaime of Gwen's secret ID except Cash, JT and Julie because "trust level". She also harbor guilts over Casey's role as Chimera, stating it was her fault for pushing her over the edge and cause the life of many people, including her minions. With that guilt, she was motivated to join the Hero Agents for redemption. While she's currently dating Zachery, Simone harbors a hidden affection toward Casey and even grew angry when Night Grace flirted with Chimera. It's later confirmed that Simone was inhaling Harvester's phermone saliva that allows the babies to imprint Harvester as their birth mother, which cause her hormone to be attracted to Casey. 'Powers And Abilities' Simone shows to have an excellent sense of leadership, hence her position as Class President and even kept students in line, as Jaime and Julie stated that Simone forbidden the students of attending wild party or hanging out with high school students. Simone demonstrated a strong courage as she stood up against Rojo in her Mecha Suit. Simone displays some acrobatic hand-to-hand combat skills and usage with bo staff, admitting her mother taught her several moves. With the Omni Suit, Simone is much stronger, faster and agile then before and can withstand heavy blows. It also allowed her to go par on par against Chimera. Simone is very durable as she was able to keep fighting even when she got injured by the Mutant Hornet's stinger. 'Equipment' Simone owns a Hero Watch that contains her Omni Suit. The Omni Suit enhanced her natural physical abilities and provide her protections against lethal blows and save her from the mutation of the DNA Transmodulator. Simone wields the Battle Tonfas, which contains hidden blades and can be switch between tonfas, bo-staff and nun-chuck. 'Power Levels' 'Season 1 - 3' 'Season 4' 'Trivia''' *Simone is the very first Class President to be raven-haired so far, since many Prez on different fanchise are always blonde or platnium blonde. *Simone's pilot name was Fiona. *Simone is bisexual but seems to be only fluster toward Gwen because of her immense admiration to her character and Casey due of inhaling her phermone that covered her eggs. **Casey even concluded that Simone is very special and might be a perfect bride to bring birth a perfect Xeno Human. *Simone's DeviantArt account is "PrincessSparkle217". *Asparagus makes Simone have gas cramps. **It is confirmed in Best Night of my Life. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Hero Agent Members